Wolf from within
by Moonlit21
Summary: Bella is s wolf and the pack is all shifted. Jacob imprinted on bella. this story is based in new moon and in the middle of it the cullens come back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello reader this is my first Fic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight and Buffy the vampire slayer**

**This is when Edward came back with his family and Bella knows about the wolf pack, but she not with Edward. She is with Jacob. Now she must tell the Cullens and the pack what she is. Bella is not human so what is she?**

Bella pov.

**The future thought-** Soon you will be welcome back to forks Victoria, because I regain my powers back. We would fight to the death, but until you get back here. I'm going to the pack and the Cullens what I am and you better watch out. Trusted me Victoria when I said we are going to fight and you will be finding yourself in deep trouble. Because the real Bella swan is back in business and she is ready for a fight.

Back to the present **(Author note the cullens are not back yet but Alice is)**

I was heading to La-push to give Jacob a piece of my mind. Billy have been a bitch the last couple weeks and that just plain mean. Now at his house I waited in my truck for Jacob to come. Laying back in the sit. I was remembering when we went to the movie with Mike.

_*flashback*_

_"I think I'm going to be sick." Mike said. I looked over at him only to see a light green with sweat beating down his forehead and tried eyes face looking at me. suddenly he ran to the door and ran to the restroom. I looked at Jake who was laughing his head off he felt my gaze on him. He turn to me and asked._

_"What?" _

_"Mike is sick I think you should go check on him." I told him and we went into the hall waiting for Mike. Jake went to check on him when he came back with disgust look on his face. __"He going to be in there for awhile."_ _He told me. We sat down on the stairs waiting for Mike. I felt his eyes on me. I turn to look at him and saw love in them. I have and will always love Jacob. Edward well I never love him I was using him to get to Carlisle's books and learn all about the cullens. Jacob began to speak ._

_" Bella I know that the break up been hard for you." It's as not been hard it was all a act even charlie knew it, but he knows what I been during the months. Jacob continue, but his face was showing pain and anger and at that moment I knew jake was going to phased soon I sense it the air I breath. _

_" Please bella let me in, let me help you with this. " I love him greatly, but until he is done with phasing process, I will him who I'm really am after he beome a wolf. _

_"I'm sorry jake, but not right now okay." He justed nodded. that is when Mike got out of the bathroom and walk over to us. _

_"Hey, guys I think I need to go home, I think I got the flu virus that is coming around." _

_After jake took Mike home he stopped at my house. I took a look at him. He was sweating now and shaking a little more. Maybe I should take him home. _

_"Jake maybe I should take you home, you look like you are going to passed out." I said gently, He snapped his head and looked at me with the anger raising in his dark brown eyes ._

_" No!" He said in a hash tone. I know I have to go, but I can't help feeling worry about him. I got out of the car and watch him go._

_*Flashback over*_

There was a tapped on my window I opened my eyes and looked up only to see Jacob standing there. I stepped out of the truck lending back agrist the door. My hands balling up in tight wrist and started to yelled at him.

" Why have you not answer my phone calls, I was worried sick about?" His face was twisted in pain and anger. He started to shake a little and look back at Sam and the others members of the pack. I felt tiny drops of rain fell on my head before it came pouring down soaking my hair and cloths to my skin.

"Bella you need to go now, we are not friends anymore." He calmly said. Looking down at the ground avoiding my face. When he said those words it me feel hurt, I have to let him know what I am and that I know what he is too. Here goes nothing.

"No, Jacob I know what you are and now I need to tell what I am to." I told him while looking at his face the whole time. He look up and so did the other members of the pack. Their faces show pure confuse.

"What?" Jacob's shocked low voice ringed out to me.

"Well, I meant that you and the pack are wolves shape-shifters, but you called yourselves werewolves when you really not. Now about me I'm a shape-swifter wolf also, but with another pack and the only relationship I have with this pack is that I imprinted on Jacob." Everyone in the pack had a face of shock. They were like that until my alpha howl for the whole back to come back to camp. They were all out of shock, but now with confusion. I hate to leave them like this, but I have get back to camp. I know I have to go.

"Bella how?" Jacob asked me. His face shows his happiness. The pack was whispering to each other.

"I have to go, bye!" With that I ran to the forest, phasing into a beautiful light brown with dark brown paws and the tip of my tail half way to the forest. Then I ran into the forest where my camp was.

Jake pov.

She knew, but how? Bella was a wolf! When did this happen, I just turn into a wolf and she knew. There was a wolf howling, I broke out of my trance and look at her in complete confusion. Then I felt like I was floating and she was the only one that was holding me to earth. Oh my gosh, I just imprinted.

"Bella how?" I asked her, with a big grin on my face. Her face was full of concern and worry then she took off where the howl came from. In half way she phase into the most beautiful wolf I ever saw and kept on going to where the howl came from. I heard the pack walking behind me, so I turn around to them.

"Bella know mores about than we give her credit for." Embry stated. Everyone nodded.

"Where did she go?" Quil asked. **( A/N Every wolf is all ready phase.) **That was a good question. Where was she going, maybe we should follow her.

" I don't know where she went, hey Sam do you think we should follow her?" I asked him. He same to be in deep thought then finally answered.

Yes I think we should." With that everyone phased and started to run where balla ran off at.

**A.N**

**I hope you like and please review. **


	2. AN

I back on now and I going to be updating this story there should be a chapter tomorrow. Here is a is a little summary of the next chapter. Jacob and his pack meets Bella's pack and there is wolves fighting scene. Thanks for everyone that review my story. Well bye.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hello reader,_**

**_I am sorry that I diddn't write in awhile I have been busy._**

**_This is the second chapter hope you like it_**

* * *

><p>Jake pov. still<p>

We ran into the forest following bella's scent. She must had gotten far because she was nowhere in sight. We continue to run awhile suddenly there was a howl that made you blood run cold. Bella's scent was getting stronger with some other wolves with her we ran into a small meadow. There on each side was a small group of wolves and these wolves look like they were made to fight. The right side was about 6 very muscular, born to fight wolves while on the other side were 7 lean but muscular, also born to fight. They were growling at each other like they are going to fight any second now and one wolf from each group went into the middle of the meadow. The one on the left seem clam as if it is telling the other one to forget the fight and go, but that cause the other wolf to tackle him. When they started to fight the two groups were now fighting with each other. I think the ones in the middle was the alphas because when they started to fighting it cause the others to fight as well.

_Yeah, I think you are right Jake- Sam_

_Wow this is some fight.- Jared_

_This is awsome there is other wolves pack- Seth_

_That was so awesoooooooooooomme and they are like regular size wolves they can do that!-Quil_

About 20 minutes the small meadow was beautiful shining in the sun light had been covers blood. When it was know the right sided wolves began to back away from the battlefield and turn ran as fast as they could. The left side howl in victory, wagging their tails and licking each other happily, then started to run into the forest again. Both pack hardly seem to notice their wounds as if it diddn't cause them to feel pain. We slowly and quietly followed them into the deepest parts of this forest when the wind blowing it started to blow at us and sending our scent at them.

_oh no this not going to be good- embry_

_Yeah man this mean trouble did you see how they fight with the other wolves.- Paul_

_Yeah I think they smell us because they are going right at us.- Seth _

We all look at where Seth was looking and all 7 wolves were walking right at us. They all stiffed at us before they sat down and I notice that one look like the wolf that bella shifted in. I look into the wolf's eyes and knew it was bella because I felt tht imprinting pull. They all got up again and walk into the bushes, they all came back in the human form. We went behind the brushes to shifted back into human form. We came out the brushes and they stand with a man in the front and 3 boys and 3 girls was behind him in a line the boys on left side while the girls stand on the other side they all had curious, wary, anger on their faces. The man in the front look about 22 years old, about 6 ft tall and he was more muscular he must be the alpha, and he has shaggy light brown hair that is little above his ears, dark green eyes eyes. The guy in the far left look about 17 years old, about 5 ft 7 in, he muscular not as the man in front, black curly hair that is middle of his ears and he has amber eyes. Next to him was another guy that look like him, but he has dirty blond hair that is spike up. The guy next to him look about 19 years old, about 5 ft. 11in, he is more muscular than the other guys had, but less muscular than the guy in front. On the farest right was a girl with stawberry blond down to her shoulders and about 16 years old, she is about 5ft 4in , and she has a body that most girls would died for and her face is like a angel with purple-ish blue eyes. Next to her was a girl that has black hair above the shoulders she looks like a 16 year old , she about 5ft.2in, and also a body that girls that wonuld died for her face is also a angelic one with emerald green eyes. Last was bella, but she look different she as blond hair that down little pass her shoulders she was about 5ft 4in and aslo a body that girls would died for her face was a angelic and that use to be brown eyes was now bright sky blue.

"Hi my name is george and the a of alpha my pack called skydust"he look at his pack called out name"On the farest left is jeff, next to him is jeapon,behind my left is iceon, behind on my right is diane or as you called her bella, next to her is clare, and last one is skyla. This pack has so many wovles in than this, but this is are afternoon patrol. So what your and your pack's members names?" He asked us. Sam steped out and began to speak.

"My name is Sam I am alpha and this is my beta jacob, then there are paul,jared,seth,quil,embry and there are three more at are home." George was about to said somthing when someone yelled.

"I WILL GET MY REVANGE ON YOU BELLA AND YOUR WOLVES!" Then the red head ran thought the trees and disappear into the trees once again.

**_I sorry that I diddn't update in awhaile._**

**_I hope you like it and please review._**

**_bye _**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not twilight characters, only the plot and the character i made up.**_

Chapter 3

"Hey diana there that crazy vamp that is after you!"Leapon said laughting then said. "Does she really think she going to kill you, now that sad." At that every wolf was laughting. The La push pack was just getting even more confuse.

"GUYS, back to business!"The alpha yelled. There was alot of okays boss and sure thing boss.

"Now that I got everyone attention, you guys can come to are camp where we live." He told the La push pack. Sam nodded knowing that he and others would want some anwers from them.

"Alright, but if you are coming with us you need to be a wolf to get through the barriers that keep us hidden." He told them before the others and him started shift back into the wolves. When all of them was turn, they started to run off north east of the forest. With the La push following behind them.

They ran the leafy green forest and suddenly the alpha of the Skydust stop at a wall of a tall leafy green bush. George went the side of the wall and place his paw of a stone. It began to glow a bright blue then started to make the whole wall to glowed. When it ended the wall open up sliding to each side and when the La push stared at the sight in front of them. A field of bright green grass, tall bushy trees on each side of the field. As the step in a flow of clamness came over them as the continue to walk into the left side forest. They can hear birds singing, little creatures running throught the undergrowth of the forest floor. They saw young deer playing in the small clearing next to a river with fish jumping out and into the water. Running across the forest floors, jumping across logs and large stones when the finally came to a tunnel that lead somewhere.

"This is the entence of our camp." George told the La push pack as the others when in expect Diana. George put his tail on back to comfort her as she bagan to walk into the tunnel that would lead her to the rest of her camp that she miss so much. Alpha got behind then followed the La push pack.

When diana got into the camp silver saw her and sent a happily howl into the air. He ran to her and rubbed his body against her side. When Jacob saw this he have to remind him self that this in another wolf territory. All of the others wolves in the Skydust came running up to her and wagging their tail some of them even yeped in joy. A loud piering howl came from a large rock in the middle of the camp. Every wolf look up and saw the alpha of Skydust with the La push pack was sitting at the bottom of the rock. The some male wolves got into protective stance which included Silver that was in front of bella protecting of the females ran over to the pups dens.

_**I hope you like and tell how you like by reviewing! **_

_**Bye now until I make a new update.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**hello readers**_

_**I am so sorry that I haven't been upate I just been so busy, but now there will be new updates every saturday.**_

_**Enjoy readers**_

Chapter 4

Bella/Diana's pov.

"Everyone just calm down!" George ordered out to his back down some,but still in protective mood.

"Hey Alpha, why is the giant wolves here?" Silver asked while still sticking himself close to me, while I nuzzling into the thick,soft fur. We have been away from one another for a long time since being mated wolves our instinct are telling us to rediscover our bond. I may have imprinted on jacob, but our bond is in a brotherly and sisterly love. Wolves can only mated with another wolf once in a lifetime and jacob's mate will come,but she not me. My imprintion was only about getting close to the alpha and give his pack advice and guide them on the path of becoming true wolves. Silver rubs his fluffy silvery tail across my back.

"Control yourself my mate we will be alone soon."He whispered in my ear then we started to nuzzle our muzzles together when alpha back to get our attention.

"Well silver we are going to answer some of their questions and learn about them." Alpha stated. Jacob was still looking at silver and me with shock and confuse. Suddenly a loud whine enter the meeting. Every wolf turn their toward the sound to see three little pups at the nursuery den's then I realize it was silver and my pups. The pup on the left is a male with brown fur with silver tips on his ears,paws, tail and muzzle has amber eyes and name is earthin. The one in the middle is female with light silver fur with very dark brown tips on ears and paws has silvery eyes and her name is myst. The last pup is male with a light brown fur with silver fleaks throughout his fur has brown eyes and his name is thorn. When they saw us they ran to me nuzzling my legs I lick them each on the head before nudging them back to the den with my muzzle. Running back into the den everyone look back at the alpha again.

" Ok now la push pack ask any questions you have." Alpha told them.

"Who's that wolf next to bella or diana?" Jacob asked out of confusion and anger. Silver is getting more edgey then before. Jacob may have thought that he imprint on me doesn't mean he that I am his mate like the other wolves in his pack. This imprint is a call false imprint which means this is a guardain imprint and a true imprint is what Silver and I have and It means mate imprint.

"Well that is her mate imprint Silver and the pups you saw is their pups." Alpha told him. Jacob confuse face turn blank.

"What!" Jacob shouted forgetting that this is not La push it is true wolf land.

_**Hope you like and remember to review**_

_**Goodbye reader next update is next saturday and it will be longer chapter than this.**_


End file.
